Code Oceanus
by Moonknight4217
Summary: History is written by the victors, but sometimes history needs some revising. Lelouch just happens to rewrite it a bit too much, and now the future is anyone's guess.


This story is heavily based on, if not ripped off of, Other Personalities "Code Blood", so give that a read if you want.

* * *

"**It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience." - Julius Caesar**

"_You know, I really thought I would relish this moment. I thought this would make me ecstatic, make me crave not only your blood, but all your peoples' blood. But now that we're here, all I really want is to stop all this mindless murder. Please, give me a reason. A reason why I shouldn't plunge this sword into your stomach."_

_He remained silent, staring into my eyes, rather than the sword that was mere centimeters from piercing his skin, and ending what could possibly the biggest empire the world can and will ever see. _

"_Well, you sure are the persuasive type. I guess one more death will happen this day, and that death will cause the downfall of all most people on this side of the world have ever known."_

_I lifted the sword, more for dramatic effect than for any logical purpose._

"_Long live the empire." I said with a highly sarcastic tone, as I plunged down to its intended target._

"You already blacking out on me kid?" The rather large and extremely ugly man said, gripping my hair, and jerking my head up, taking off a fair portion. "God, the real fun stuff hasn't even started yet!" He exclaimed cheerfully, gripping surgical scalpel, that haven't been sterilized since his job as official royal dungeon interrater/torture master started.

"Now today, we've got a special treat for you. We're going to test a new acidic truth syrum. First, it causes all your nerves in the targeted area to send pain signals to your brain, without causing any permanent damage, and you'll be on the brink of passing out, unable to take that final step, until we apply the base to neutralize it. At least, thats the theory, we haven't really tested it yet. It might cause permanent nerve damage, which would be unfortunate, as that will be one less area to use with future tests and procedures for the rest of my goodies. Though in a month, the permanent nerve damage won't matter anymore, and I'll lose a perfectly good test dummy."

"Like the procedure yesterday, we will give you full body muscle paralyzation, but no anesthetics that will block the pain." He held up a needle, probably very dirty, and loaded up the toxic cocktail.

I stared at it wide eyed, and every nerve in my body was telling me to scream for help, or at least curse him and his family, which of course wouldn't be possible.

As they removed my Larynx, my voice box, my speech.

They took away my words and my commands.

They had removed the power of the Geass.

* * *

"Alright stop. Hammer time." He sang cheerfully, breaking each bone individually in my left hand. He already broke the ones near the wrist, and was working his way up to the fingers, where the densest areas of nerve endings were on the body, a fact that the doctor told me cheerfully first thing this morning.

"First the bones, then the muscles, then I get to play with the nerves! I only have a few more days with you, and I still have many more studies to complete, so you'll have to do double time today!"

* * *

"Two more days until you go nighty-night, and the empire informed me that we get to take your Geass eye! We have to clean it up though, so you look presentable, which means I can't play with the rest of your face, sadly."

He turned his back to me, and whistled merrily, as he carefully planned out the surgery in his mind. His assistants had blank faces, and cold eyes, and looked at the walls, unless called to do something by the doctor.

"Well, a bit of sad news, we can't use the drug cocktail we've been using, as that has a chance of not working, which you could use to commit suicide by jamming your head into the equipment, or has a chance of killing you instantly, if we use too much too prevent the former. So we will have to use something that will slightly numb the pain, but I guess eye'll allow it today."

He plunged the needle into my neck, and it felt like morphine. My senses dulled extremely, leaving me in a sublime stuper.

After the brief moment of euphoria, everything rushed back to me, and I noticed, for perhaps the first time, how much I was actually in pain. Imagine going from the normal state, no pain, average temperature, to having the dull pain of bruises and cuts all over your arms, legs, and torso, burning up with a fever from all the dirty equipment letting in all kinds of infections, and starved and dehydrated, thirty plus days of receiving only what was necessary for temporary living.

He started the operation, and when he said 'slightly', he really meant slightly. He cut around the skin of my eye, and then pulled the eye out. The sudden blackout of my right eye and the sharp pain that accompanied it. The optic nerve was still attached to the eye ball, so he couldn't pull it completely free from my head. His assistant covered that, and I saw the doctor holding up my right eyeball to my left, being covered in blood, both his hand and the eyeball. His laughter was the last thing I heard before I passed out, the first time he allowed it this month.

* * *

I looked up at the faces.

So many of them.

They were having a party, filled with musicians, fancy cuisine, and masked dancers. It was both a party to celebrate the execution of the famous "Zero", and a party celebrating the Emperor's birthday.

I had two minutes until I was to be killed.

Two minutes to reflect.

Suzaku, who had personally handed me to the Emperor, so that the horrible.. horrible month of torture happened before today.

Kallen who ran away from me in my hour of need.

The other students, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz all of whom knew who he was now, and probably hated him for it.

Everyone he knew and sorta liked hated his guts now, and soon they would see them spilled all over this expensive carpet.

Then his thoughts shifted over to Nunnaly. All of this was to protect her. What would she think of seeing her big brother murdered as a traitor, someone who killed anywhere from hundreds to thousands of Britannians?

He had on a straight jacket, to 'protect himself and others', but it was really to hide the month of hell he had to put up with. Hollow cheeks, greasy hair, and the eye patch were the only things that indicated that he suffered through anything.

"Your majesty, the Emperor, would like to make a speech." Some nameless aid declared.

All eyes, both those in the room, and the cameras, which were playing this mandatory news broadcast, turned to him, standing high above the rest of the room in a rather plain looking balcony.

He paid no attention to anyone in the room, besides me, who he was glaring at with distaste.

"I wanted you to be shot like a rabid dog, but my staff informed me that beheading is the proper way to dispose of royal prisoners, and that the Doctor practically begged to preserve every organ possible."

He waited a single moment, and half of the cameras swiveled to face me.

"You are going to be killed today, do you have any last words?"

He waited exactly five seconds for me to respond, which with the surgeries, would be impossible to do loud enough to anyone I didn't have my mouth pressed against their ear to.

"So be it."

He motioned to somewhere behind me, and from a mirror near the front of the room, I saw a man with a rather large axe.

"All of you who don't want to see this, please exit the room, or turn away from the T.V monitor. We will commence the execution immediately." The executioner said in a monotone.

They tried to slip a black silk bag over my head, but I protested as violently as I could, and the Emperor made a stop motion from his perch.

"Today, we execute Lelouch Vi Britannia, also known by the alias Zero. He is being held under charges of terrorism, war crimes, homicide, and Britannian property damage. He is to be executed without the blessing of a religious leader, per the prisoner's request."

He slid a block of wood under me, and pushed me down, so the side of my head was being pressed against the wood. From the corner of my eye sight, I saw a basket being slid next to the block of wood, where my head would fall.

Everything went silent. Not a single person left the room, or looked away. Some looked moderately disgruntled, some neutral, but some of the faces in the audience looked positively ecstatic, there was even a couple passionately kissing.

Masochists, the whole lot of them.

I looked in the mirror. A panicked 17 year old, beaten, starved, god knows what else, about to be killed by a much stronger, healthier looking man, with a hood over his head.

The axe seemed to hang in space, taunting me with not bringing my death along faster. It stayed in that fixed position for what seemed to be a minute, before it pulled slightly back, then up, and finally down.

I, and the rest of the world, saw Lelouch Vi Britannia get beheaded, the war criminal Zero finally getting put down.


End file.
